


Bubbleboy

by Queenieek



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Bars and Pubs, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fighting, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Genderswap, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Late Night Conversations, Love Bites, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Party, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Slow Build, Slow Dancing, Smut, Stress, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenieek/pseuds/Queenieek
Summary: Prince Gumball is busy maintaining the Candy Kingdom when one day he encounters Marshall Lee. The two have had chemistry in the past, but that was behind them now. Marshall Lee invites Gumball to a bar for fun. Since Gumball's been overwhelmed he decides to go and that's when things go down. Too many drinks eventually leads to a confession. Will they rekindle what they once had, or will it crash and burn?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy everyone! This is my first fanfic so it may be kinda bad oops. Some things may not be accurate compared to the show, but I hope you enjoy anyways. I'm kinda just writing this on a whim, so idk how many chapters there will be. Hope you stick with me though! And enjoy :D !!!

The day is new and the sun shines beautifully down on the Candy Kingdom.

Prince Gumball is seen walking around with a couple of banana guards down a street. 

"I still have a lot of places to check out," says Gumball while looking at a list of facilities. He lets out a big huff, "How about we go to that-" Gumball topples over, but before he hits the ground he feels himself get caught. He looks up and to his dismay, it's Marshall Lee. 

"Oh, it's only you," says Gumball releasing his scrunched up arms to his side. He dusts his pants off and rolls his eyes.

"Not to offend you, your majesty, but I think you meant to say 'thank you'," claims Marshall Lee crossing his arms.

"Yeah, well I wasn't the one who caused this 'incident' to happen."

"Wow, now I'm the one that's offended," says Marshall Lee hissing his tongue out. He glares at Gumball and smirks a little. 

"I'm too busy to be dealing with your shenanigans right now, Marshall," says Gumball dryly. He glares back at him.

"Of course you are, but I guess that's normal." Marshall Lee hovers a little closer to Gumball. "Although, if you aren't busy later, I'm playing at a bar in a town a few miles from here," he says whispering in a deep voice. He raises his eyebrows slightly. His breath grazing Gumball's cheek. 

Gumball puts a hand on Marshall Lee's face at an attempt to push him away. He cackles, making Gumball blush a little. 

"I . . . I-" 

"I don't want a response," says Marshall turning around after picking up up his umbrella, "I just hope to see you there." He boops Gumball's nose, making him blush even more. "See ya later Bubbleboy," Marshall winks at him before flying away from the alley they were in.

Gumball watches him leave. Why did I ever like this boy? He thought to himself. He shakes his to get any intruding thoughts out. "Alright, back to business."

-Later that night-

Gumball is starring out of his window. Feeling the cool breeze of the night air waft in, he closes his eyes. He walks over to his wardrobe to open it up. When he does a picture of him and Marshall Lee faces him. A slight smile crosses his face. "Maybe a drink wouldn't be too bad," he says softly out loud while thumbing over the photo of the two of them. 

Marshall Lee and him used to be best friends and still kinda were? Things got complicated after they ended their relationship a while back. Even now, things were a little tense. Gumball WANTED to be with Marshall Lee, but the candy kingdom required his full attention. He couldn't be off having an affair with his best friend, or could he?

Marshall Lee got extremely upset when Gumball decided to end things. They even stopped talking for a while and neither really knew what to do. They strayed from each other. It was like the string that held them together had finally been cut. It caused Gumball to lose sleep and Marshall Lee ended up disappearing for a while. It's like the world stopped when they weren't together.  
Gumball didn't feel like doing anything, he felt guilty. 

Sad.

Lost.

Lost without someone he thought he'd spend the rest of his life with. Someone he'd have to be there for him when everything became too much. A shoulder to lean on. A friend to talk to. A lover. The one he'd have to call home. Someone he could go to at the end of the day. Someone who would always love him, no matter what. 

Those long nights that they'd stay awake talking to each other, playing silly games such as ISpy and 21 Questions. Strolls along the beach, hand in hand, watching the sun disappear beneath the horizon. Laughing at each others corny jokes. Singing together at parties. Dancing in pajamas. Playing video games with BMO. Fighting weird monsters. Watching scary movies. Cuddling in blankets. Laying in bed, starring at each others twinkling eyes. Feeling the heat of their skin touching, burning, as they held each other close, like there was nothing worth more in the whole land. Just them. But that was gone. What they had is only in the past now and their faded memories.

Gumball brushes away any tears forming as he reminisces the past. Thinking, wishing that things could back to the way they were. Maybe they could, but they just haven't yet?

"Ughhhh," groaned Gumball. He covers his face with his hands, "I hate feelings, they're so much more complicated than science," he says to the photo. He places it gently back down in his wardrobe, giving it one last glance. He grabs a jacket and throws it on. "Here goes nothing," he says grasping his jacket like backpack straps. He walks over to the window, and gives a little huff. He climbs out, making his way down the cobblestone lined wall. When he finally touches the ground, he looks up at the brightly lit night sky. 

"I'm coming for you, Vampire King."  
*  
*  
*

"How many little towns are there out here?" exclaims Gumball panting. It feels like ages since he left the castle. "Maybe this'll be the one." He walks into a tiny bar. It's lit up with yellow lights and lined with shrubbary. It's a bit dark, but homey, like he's in a cabin. The smell of alcohol and fresh pine float through the air. It's very welcoming. Whether or not Marshall Lee WAS there, he'd probably end up staying. 

He eyes the room and sees a group setting up instruments in the corner. He makes out a figure with a bass guitar, dressed in red plaid. Their sleeves are rolled up to their elbows, and their black hair reflects the yellow lights filling the room. Gumball could recognize that figure anywhere, which is why he's not surprised to see that it's actually Marshall Lee.

Gumball decides to take a seat in a small booth a little ways back. He watches the band as they are about to get started, and decides to order a drink. It's a fruity Lemon Drop cocktail, sweet but sour. 

The band begins playing a soft rock song that soon turns into jazz. Marshall's bass playing was good and not just good, but reallllly good. He always played so effortlessly. His eyes twinkled as his black painted nails moved swiftly over the strings of the guitar. The song ended, one after another and so did the drinks. Gumball could feel the heat of the vodka getting to him, but he couldn't stop. The taste numbed the stress that'd been building up over the past few weeks. Looking at Marshall Lee playing didn't help either.

Gumball could feel his face flush. Maybe he really should stop before something bad happens.

-  
Marshall Lee could feel the sweat dripping down his face. The loud hum of music filling his chest. They finished their song. He took a quick swig of water, the ice cold droplets slipped down his throat. Although he didn't need it, it sure felt damn good. He lifted his head to look around the bar, to look for him. To his amazement, there he was. Gumball sat in a booth towards the back, barely visible, but nonetheless still there. 

Marshall Lee could feel his chest flutter. What was this feeling? It's not like Gumball meant anything to him, or at least anymore, right? Still he smirked a little, knowing that Gumball actually showed up. The boy he once shared everything with, who would always go to his performances was actually here now. This time, he was going to give it his all. He was gonna make Gumball realize what he was missing out on. 

-

Gumball could see Marshall Lee talking to the other members. He continued to sip on his cocktail, getting even more drunk by the minute. This DEFINITELY wasn't how he planned on spending his night. 

Then a low raspy voice could be heard. It was Marshall Lee's? 

"This is our last song for tonight, hope you guys enjoy. This one's for you Bubbleboy," he said winking.

Bubbleboy? Oh he knows I'm here, but how long has he known? Gumball thinks to himself, I probably look like a mess. He hears the band begin playing. The sound of a tambourine can be heard. A guitar starts strumming. Marshall Lee is holding the mic, he clears his throat and starts singing. 

 

I have climbed the highest mountains

I have run through the fields

Only to be with you

 

Gumball realizes what he's doing. They use to play this song together all the time. It was their song. 

 

I have kissed honey lips

Felt the healing in the fingertips

It burned like fire

This burning desire

 

Marshall's voice was deep and raspy, but soothing. It was beautiful. It IS beautiful. 

 

You broke the bonds  
and you loosened chains  
carried the cross of my shame, of my shame  
You know I believe it  
But I still haven't found  
What I'm looking for

The song came to an end. Everyone in the bar cheered and clapped. Gumball watched as Marshall flicked his bangs back. Gumball eyed his empty glass, twisting it back and forth between his fingers. 

A hand slammed down on his table. He looked up to see Marshall Lee staring at him. 

"Glad to see you made it Bubbleboy," said Marshall Lee.

Gumball just sat there looking at his glass.

"Are you happy?" he asked gloomily.

"You know it," he said acting cocky. Marshall Lee scooted into the booth next to Gumball. "What's your problem?"

"I dunno, maybe my ex just tried to convince to go out to a bar to watch him play, and then sang OUR song like it was nothing." Gumball slammed his glass down. Tears were forming now. He had to get out of there. Especially since Marshall Lee was there watching him. God this couldn't be any more embarrassing. His chest felt like it was going to explode. 

"Gumball... I-I'm"

Gumball got up and pushed Marshall Lee out of the way. He started walking away towards the door. He needed too. When he got outside he felt a hand grab his wrist tightly. He jerks it away.

"I'm sorry! Just let me take you home," said Marshall Lee reaching out to touch Gumball.

"Haven't you done enough?" 

"Are you kidding me? You're one to speak!"

"Yeah well at least I don't terrorize my ex," huffs Gumball. He's facing away from Marshall Lee. Upset with what he said cause it's only making things worse.

"Look... I know I'm not the best person ever, in fact I'm probably the last person you want to see. I feel like I always make things worse because I'm a fucking jerk all the time. It's no wonder you hate me." Marshall Lee stops. He's looking down, his hair covering his face. 

Gumball looks at him. He reaches out to him, letting his fingers lightly touch Marshall Lee's face. He moves his hand so that it cups his cheek. He feels Marshall Lee's hand on top of his. They stand there, underneath the moonlight for what feels like an eternity. Neither wanting to move as to not disturb the moment they were having.

"I'm the one that should be sorry," says Gumball.

Marshall Lee lifts his head to look at him. "Why?"

"I ruined everything we had," he says. His eyes closing tightly, trying not to let tears fall. "I care more about this stupid kingdom, and it caused me to lose what I actually cared about most." He holds his hands over his face. 

Marshall Lee is looking straight at him now. His mouth frowning, and eyebrows furrowed. He doesn't know what to do. He's bad at consulting people, and much less Gumball. Without hesitation, he grabs Gumball's hands to move them away. They're looking straight at each other now. The tears making Gumball's sweet pink face shine even more. 

Marshall Lee's dark eyes stare blankly at Gumball, like he's looking at his soul.

Their faces begin to move closer together. The heat of their breath on each others lips. 

Still grasping his hands, Marshall Lee presses his lips against Gumball's. He can taste the sweetness. It practically fills his mouth.

Gumball feels Marshall Lee against him. His hands trembling from crying still. He pushes their lips together. Embracing the kiss.

Marshall Lee unlocks their lips. A soft gasp can be heard. He looks at Gumball a nd moves one hand around the nap of his neck. He presses their faces together again. He maneauvers his other hand so that it's holding Gumball's. 

Gumball closes his eyes again, holding tightly to Marshall Lee's hand. His face feels warm against his. 

This time Gumball backs his face away. He whispers, "Can we go back to your place?"

Marshall Lee nods. He gently picks up Gumball and cradles him in his arms. He lifts them off the ground, and begins to make their way back to his house.

*  
*  
*

Gumball feels himself plop onto a bed. He knows this room. The purpleness of it. The big sliding closet. The couch, the lights, even the little knick nacks strung upon the walls. He feels a little dizzy. A shadow appears over him. 

"Are you okay?" Marshall Lee asked.

Gumball just stares at him. He feels like crying again, but why? Because of the nostalgia? Maybe, who knows. It's all so familiar though. 

"Yeah, I think so."

Marshall Lee smiles. "The alcohol has really gotten to you now hasn't?" he chuckles a little. He leans closer to Gumball. 

"It seems it has," smiles Gumball back at Marshall Lee.

Marshall Lee stares down at him. Hovering over his body, inching closer and closer. His hair now brushing Gumball's face. 

Gumball reaches his hands out to put them around Marshall's face. He pulls him close. Their lips touching again. He can taste the strawberries that radiate off of Marshall Lee's lips. It's bittersweet almost like coffee, but better. 

"Gumball..." says Marshall Lee placing a hand on his chest. 

"Yes?" Gumball watches as Marshall Lee contemplates his next words. He looked like he was about to say something then changes his mind. 

"Just get some rest, okay?" Marshall Lee places himself next to Gumball on the bed, causing it to shift. He curls up with his back facing Gumball.

"Okay," whispered Gumball, curling up. 

What was that? He didn't know, but it brought things to an abrupt halt. Especially since it seemed liked things were starting to heat up, but maybe he read the signs wrong. He brushed his hands over the comforter, letting his eyes close. If only he knew, but maybe things will be different in the morning. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof that was bad
> 
> The song I used was I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For by U2  
> I heard it on the radio one night and thought it'd be good for something like this
> 
> Whelp we will see where this goes from here :')


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've been trying to work more on this fic lately, I've been kinda busy tho :/ Anyways I hope you like this chapter, I had a hard time with it. I kept going back to change things TwT

*Flashback*

Tap  
Tap  
Tap

Gumball was tapping his pencil on his desk. He twirled it around in his hand, then put it up to his lips. He had a puzzled look. He tapped the pencil against his lips, then let out a discontent sigh. He pouted his lip out a little. 

Tap  
Tap  
Tap

Gumball looked to his window to see Marshall Lee waiting outside and watched as he smiled and waved. Gumball rolled his eyes and got up to go open the window. When he did, Marshall Lee floated in. He seemed to be holding strawberry licorice and it was evident he had eaten some already from the smell.

"So, uh, what made you wanna stop by here tonight?"

"Got bored, and figured you could use some company," said Marshall Lee matter of factly.

"Pshhh, you wish," said Gumball grabbing a piece of licorice.

"Whatcha working on?" said Marshall Lee as he planted himself on Gumball's bed. 

"Just looking over some documents for the kingdom, ya know, to make sure things are in order. It seems like there's a problem every five minutes around here." Gumball sighed sitting back down, looking through more papers. 

"I'm just so stressed out, Marshall," said Gumball looking at him.

"You should take a break then." 

"I can't do that! There's too much to worry about."

"That may be true, but if you don't take a break you're just gonna burn yourself out. Plus, you work hard all the time G, you deserve it." Marshall Lee floated over to where Gumball was. "Besides, if you don't do it yourself, I'll make you." Marshall Lee grabbed Gumball and wrapped him into a big hug from behind.

"Marshall!" exclaimed Gumball while chuckling. He tried prying at the arms entangled around him, but had no luck. 

"Marshall let me go!" huffed Gumball.

"No!" he hissed back.

"Please?"

"Only on one condition," said Marshall Lee.

"What?"

"You have to kiss me."

Gumball felt his face flush. Marshall Lee still was holding him while he sat at his desk. He could feel his heart begin to beat a little faster. 

"Uh, just forget about it-" Marshall said as he began to let go of Gumball.

"Wait! I'll... I'll kiss you," said Gumball shyly. He slowly turned to face Marhsall Lee. When he did, they both glanced away.

Marshall Lee looked back. His hand reached out to touch Gumball's face. He thumbed over Gumball's lips.

Gumball shifted in his seat. Blush covering his whole face now, while he still looked down. He felt Marshall Lee tilt his chin up. They were looking straight at each other now.

Their faces inched closer together. They closed their eyes as they braced for what would come next. Barely touching, they pushed closer, finally sealing their lips for the first time.

It was soft and warm.

But most of all, it was sweet.

Just like any first kiss should be. 

They slowly backed away, both amazed by the other.

Gumball started laughing causing Marshall Lee to turn red.

"What? What's so funny?" 

"Nothing, I just, can taste the licorice," said Gumball smiling. Gumball noticed the flustered look on Marshall Lee's face. "Woah are you blushing?"

Marshall Lee blushed even more. He pulled his bangs so they covered his face and turned away. "No..."

"Yes you are!"

"Ugh, just, don't look at me."

"What! You're the one who WANTED to kiss me!" Gumball poked at Marshall Lee's face. "I'm surprised, you're normally slick about this kinda stuff."

"I can't help it... you're just so... pretty," said Marshall Lee twisting his bangs. 

Now it was Gumball's turn to blush. 

Finally, they both looked at each other, a grin crossing both of their faces. 

Gumball got up to tackle Marshall Lee. He enclosed him in a hug.

"Don't ever leave me," said Gumball softly, nuzzling his face into Marshall Lee's chest.

Marshall Lee wrapped his arms around Gumball, "I won't."

***

Gumball slowly opened his eyes. His head was throbing and he felt kinda nauseas. He looked around and saw Marshall Lee sleeping next to him. 

Oh my god. He completely forgot about what happened last night. Too many damn drinks, he knew that was a bad idea.

Should he just leave? Then he could avoid the awkward conversation they'd have, but that'd be wrong. He can't just ghost his friend, especially not Marshall Lee.

Gumball tried to move a little as to not disturb Marshall Lee. He quietly removed the sheets and grabbed his shirt. Just gotta get my shoes and jacket, he thought. This didn't feel right though. There was a pit in his stomache now, he couldn't tell if it was from the alcohol or something else though. 

Gumball shuffled across the room, but before leaving he looked back one last time. It was something he missed often. The bright red furniture never failed to stand out. All the times they'd spent on that couch, god he'd give anything to relive those days. He looked at Marshall Lee, who layed curled up on the bed. He looked cute. His bangs covered his face and his fingers curled. 

Gumball turned back and made his way to the door. Everything that happened last night would be forgotten in a matter a days. He just had to get past this feeling in his gut, the one that made his heart ache. It was painful, but oddly enough he didn't want it to stop. It gave him a bit of hope, that maybe there was a way to change things. But for now, he'd have to wait.

-

"Hey Fionna."

"Oh hey Marshall Lee! Whatcha up to?"

"Not much." That was a lie. There was so much going on in his head right now. Like for one how Gumball just left without saying anything even after what happened last night. Although that was to be expected from him, but still. "I just came to see what you guys were doing." 

"Well, me and Cake were playing card wars, but we could go to a dungeon or something!" said Fionna looking to Cake. 

"I'm game if you guys are," said Marshall Lee. Maybe it'd help keep him distracted.

"What do ya say Cake?"

"Fine, but if my fur gets messed up like last time, ya'll owe me."

"Whatever you say kitty," said Marshall Lee waving his hand.

"Whoooo! Dungeon hunt!" exclaimed Fionna. She grabbed her backpack and sword. 

The three of them made their way towards the door. 

"I bet I could beat you at finding a dungeon first," said Marshall Lee smirking and raising his eyebrows.

"Bet," said Fionna poking his cheek.

Before they even got out of the treehouse, Gumball stumbled in. 

"Fionna I brought you some-" Gumball stopped and noticed Marshall Lee there. "Uhhh, some creme puffs." He rubbed one hand behind his neck smiling.

This day couldn't get any worse. Marshall Lee was unconsciously glaring at Gumball. He came here to be distracted not to find himself confronting Gumball again. 

"What's the occassion," asked Fionna.

"Well since you asked, I was hoping you could help me with a party I'm arranging at my castle." 

"Cool! Me and Cake would be willing to help. I'm sure Marshall Lee wouldn't mind either, right?" she said elbowing Marshall Lee.

He couldn't believe what was happening right now. There was no way in hell that he wanted to go to that party, much less actually help Gumball set it up. Not after last night, it'd be too awkward.

Marshall Lee picked up a pastery. He squized it causing the jam to come out. "I never really liked these things, ya know? They're kinda dry and leave me feeling empty." Marshall Lee continued to glare at Gumball, he could tell he got his point across to him by the look on Gumball's face. It might've not been in the best way, but who cares, it's not like he did. 

"Besides, I wouldn't want to ruin your little party," he said flicking some of the jam off of his finger. "I'll catch up with you later Fionna." 

"Oh, okay," she said sounding a little upset. 

Marshall Lee pulled his hood over his head and flew out the window. Maybe he'll find another way to distract himself. This clearly wasn't it though. He just couldn't help himself. Gumball was always like that. He wanted to hide or forget everything, like he didn't want people to know about them. Like he wanted what they had to disappear. It hurt more than he wanted to admit. Marshall Lee clenched his hands into a fist. His nails digging deep into the palms.

"Ugh," he huffed as he unclenched his fists. 

"Heyyyy Vampire King!"

Marshall Lee looked up to see who it was, "Oh, hey Lumpy Space Prince."

"You wanna, maybe, come join me and some others in a party in the woods? It'd be a whole lotta fun," he said tugging on Marshall Lee's shirt.

"Sure," he said. Not like he's got any other plans. 

"Yasssss, Marshalllll, let's go!" 

The two made their way through the woods. They arrived at an area decorated with laterns and a small stage. 

"The party hasn't started yet, it might be a few hours," said Lumpy Space Prince.

"That's fine, I'll just hang out in the shade till then." He leaned against a tree and closed his eyes. Soon enough he fell asleep.

-

"Um, are you dead?" asked Lumpy Space Prince touching Marshall Lee's face.

Marshall Lee shifted a little. He opened his eyes to see Lumpy Space Prince almost face to face with him. 

"I'm alive, just give me some room," he said pushing the purple blob away.

"Ugh, rude."

"Says the one all over me."

"You wish, Vampire King. Anywaysss, we're about to start if you'd like to go up and sing."

"I'll pass for now," said Marshall Lee. He'd rather keep his distance from having any social interactions at the moment. 

"Alright, but you better at least get up there one time," said Lumpy Space Prince as he floated away.

Marshall Lee looked around. The area was lit up now. There were a couple of bonfires too. Some tables were set up with drinks and food. It looked like some people were playing cards, another group was gathered by the stage. The smell of marshmallows and burning wood wafted through the air. The atmosphere was pleasant. This is exactly what he needed. No more messy thoughts about feelings, just a good time. 

Marshall Lee floated over to the table with refreshments. There were some cups filled with what looked like punch, a bowl of chips, an open bag of marshmallows, scattered glowsticks, and an assortment of other snacks.

Marshall Lee grabbed a cup of punch, sucking the red out of the liquid. He then chugged it, which sent a shiver down his spine. That was definitely not just punch. He also popped a marshmallow in his mouth. Not his favorite thing, but they're fun to chew. 

He watched as the people on stage finished their song. Maybe singing one song wouldn't be too bad. 

"Hey LSP, I'll join in for this next one."

"YASSS! It's time this party got started!"

Marshall Lee got on stage. He held the mic in his hands, a little nervous for once. He shook his head to get rid of negative thoughts. Now it was his time to have fun. 

-

A few songs passed and Marshall Lee was still on stage singing. Everyone cheered as he glistened underneath the lights reflecting on him. He flicked his hair back, starting to feel himself. Things were going surprisingly well. He was beaming with joy as he continued singing.

More time passed, the crowd soon grew small. Then it was just him, LSP, and a couple others. 

"Thanks for inviting me LSP."

"You know I'm always glad to have you around, Vampire King."

Marshall Lee grinned. Then a sudden pain lurched in his stomache. He felt sick. He couldn't tell if he was gonna vomit or pass out. When was the last time he ate anything? He hunched over holding himself.

"Oh my glob! Are you okay?" asked Lumpy Space Prince.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I'll see you around." Marshall Lee waved goodbye as he tried to leave as fast as he could. He needed to get home or this wouldn't end well. 

-

He gripped his stomache, in pain, feeling it tense up. He started to lose sight. Objects blurred together as they began to look similar. He couldn't tell where he was going anymore. He fell on his knees, still holding his stomache.

This was it. He wasn't gonna be able to make it home in time to eat anything. The pain worsened. 

"Damn it," he whispered as his eyes closed. The sun would be coming up in a matter of a couple of hours. Either way, he'd be screwed. He layed there, not thinking anymore. 

He felt a shadow cast over him. It made him shiver a little. Someone touched his shoulder. He heard them say something, but couldn't make it out.

Things got hazy from there. He felt someone pick him up. His head resting against his saviors chest. 

As he faded from consciousness, the smell of bubblegum faintly lingered on his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ending was to be expected lol.
> 
> I'm already started on the next chapter, so hopefully it will be out soon
> 
> Also, thanks for leaving kudos!!! It lets me know you guys like this so I appreciate it :3 !!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, schools been keeping me busy.   
> Anyways, this chapter is from the perspective of Gumball after Marshall Lee stormed out.
> 
> Trigger warning: mild talk about anxiety and subtle references to suicide

Gumball watched with Fionna and Cake as Marshall Lee flew out of the window. He really messed up, and it was quite obvious.

"Um, I don't mean to be nosy, but what was that about?" said Fionna turning to Gumball.

"I'm not sure." He lied. 

"Really? Cause it seems like it has to do with you hun," said Cake raising her eyebrows.

"Nonsense. He must've been overreacting." He really wasn't. 

Fionna and Cake glanced at each other. 

"Anyways, we'd be glad to help you with the party. Just let us know when," said Fionna.

"Of course. I'll be on my way now." He'd better be before things got more awkward.

-

That was tragic. He's never felt more guilty and humiliated. Sure, what he did wasn't the best, but waiting to confront Marshall Lee didn't seem to be the best route either. Maybe he should go after him. 

Gumball laughed to himself and sighed. What was he doing? Even the thought of it was a little insane to say the least. He pondered for a few minutes while he walked through the forest.

He didn't know where his relationship with Marshall Lee lies. It's not like Marshall Lee hated him, although he didn't seem to fond him either. Not after that scene. He just seemed a bit upset, that's all. At least... that's what he hopes.

Gumball kicked a pebble around with his boot. 

"I'll think about this later when I have time," he mumbled under his breath.

-

It was late. The warm summer air engulfed Gumball as he made his way to Marshall Lee's house. He'd been contemplating what he should do about him when he finally decided to go see him.

He was determined to make things right. So whether or not they were gonna be friends after this, he was going to confront Marshall Lee. He's gonna confess to him how he feels because at the very least he deserved that.

He was in forest when he noticed Lumpy Space Prince.

"LSP?"

"Oh heyyyyy, Prince Gumball. What are you doing out here?" 

"I could ask you the same," he crossed his arms, "I was going to see Marshall Lee though."

"Last I saw him he wasn't doing too hot," said LSP plainly. 

"What do you mean?"

"He, uhh, looked like he had a stomache. I'm not really sure though."

Gumball immediately knew what was wrong. He'd seen Marshall Lee go hungry before, so this wasn't a first. He needed to act fast in case he needed help.

Before he could say anything, Gumball started sprinting. He wasn't thinking.

He noticed a figure hunched over on the ground close to the edge of the forest. It was Marshall Lee.

"Marshall?" he shouted. Please be okay. 

When Gumball reached Marshall Lee he kneeled next to him. He wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Marshall? Are you okay? Do you need to bite me?" He frantically asked him questions. 

Marshall Lee gave him a hazy look before falling into him and passing out. Gumball held him close.

"Marshall!? Oh god, please be alright," he kept mumbling as he tried to wake him up. "No no no no no..." He couldn't get a reaction from him. 

Gumball looked around, not knowing what to do. He then tried lifting up Marshall Lee, who was a bit heavier than expected. He carried him, his head falling against his chest. 

Gumball looked down him, as his head rest against him.

"I'll save you Marshall, just like you saved me." 

\---

Flashback

Gumball sat huddled next to a rock. He was outlooking the ocean, it's waves quietly shuffling in and out. It was dark, and the light from the moon illuminated the blue. 

He looked up to gaze at it, its beauty engulfing him. You'd think he'd feel happy in that moment, but he was far from it actully. 

It'd been days, or more like weeks on end since he felt even remotely happy. Things had begun to feel hopeless. Everything was so... overwhelming it felt like his chest would explode. And no matter how hard or how much he worked to make sure absolutley everything was perfect, it wasn't. 

It felt like his efforts were all for nothing. He put so much time into trying to manage this kindgom, but what has he gained from it? 

Sometimes he thought things would be better if he could just, disappear. No more worries. He wouldn't have to stress about what stupid little thing went wrong next or have to fix other people's problems including his. 

A single tear drop rolled down his cheek. It made its way onto his hoodie. The breeze washed over his face, making his cheeks cool again.

He hugged himself, holding tightly. 

"Hey Bubbleboy."

Gumball turned to see Marshall Lee hovering next to him. 

"Mind if I join you?" Marshall Lee sat himself down anyways.

Gumball turned away, letting himself sink deeper into his hoodie.

"What's wrong? I've never seen you so out of it before?" questioned Marshall.

Gumball could feel a choke in his throat. Butterflies were beginning to develop in his stomach. 

"Nothing." He gripped his sleeves.

"I think you're lying," smiled Marshall Lee. He bumped his knees with Gumball's, teasingly. He watched Gumball's expression change. He looked... sad. 

"Ah, um, sorry. If something is wrong though, you can talk to me you know," he said with a gentle expression. He placed his hand on Gumball's shoulder.

Gumball just stared blankly at the water.

"I want to," he said quietly, "I just don't know where to begin."

"Well, start by telling me what's on your mind."

Gumball chuckled a little to himself, "If you insist."

"I'm all ears buddy."

Gumball gulped, he took a deep breath. 

"Lately I've just felt... lost," he paused. "Dealing with the kindgom just gets to be too much to handle. There are times when I feel like I've got a grip and then there are times when it's like I'm barely holding on." 

Marshall Lee watched Gumball as he shuffled a little. 

"It's not even that big right now, so to think what it might be like later is even more stressful. Contemplating about about all the possibilities makes me feel sick and causes my insides ache. I get so anxious that I can't even focus on what's right in front of me. I miss out on so much because this task jeopardizes other opportunites for me. I know that this is what I've wanted for so long, I created it. I just don't know if it's still what I want."

Gumball let his eyes follow the waves. Moving with the rythmn. He got up and walked torward the ocean, letting the waves soak his jeans.

"I wish I could submerge myself in the ocean. I'd let it consume me and fill my insides. My worries would be washed away. I could dance with the waves; never letting my thoughts devour me," he stopped, wiping tears from his eyes, "I'd be free."

Gumball huffed, finishing his sentence. His whole body was trembeling. He could feel the heat from his cheeks radiating. His chest tightened. What was Marshall thinking? What would he say? Should he have even said all those things to Marshall Lee? He looked to him to see his reaction.

Before he could though, Marshall Lee embraced him. Now both of them stood in the water beneath the pale moonlit night. 

Gumball couldn't keep it together anymore. He let himself fall into Marshall, his arms in between them. Gumball rested his head on Marshall Lee's chest. 

He sobbed. His tears soaked Marshall Lee's baggy shirt. He covered his face with his hands, wiping away tears as Marshall Lee held him close. 

The waves crashed against them; little specks of water flinging everywhere. The static sound filled the open air and masked Gumball's muffled crying. 

He gasped trying to catch his breath, huffing and sobbing. It hurt so much, but he was relieved. What had been built up for what felt like forever had now been released. His pent up emotions overflowed, but Marshall Lee was there to ease the pain. 

Gumball eventually calmed down. He took steady breaths while Marshall rubbed his back. 

"I'm sorry, I never knew you felt that way," said Marshall Lee. He removed himself to look Gumball in the eyes. "But know this," he grabbed Gumball's hands, "I will always, ALWAYS, be here for you. We're best friends after all, so don't hesitate to talk to me. Even if it's years from now and we don't hang out as much or because you're too busy being an amazing Prince."

Marshall Lee wiped Gumball's face with one hand and smiled.

Gumball was so dumbfound he didn't know what to do. He could feel his heart flutter. 

He didn't realize what he was doing until it happened. His lips pressed softly against Marshall's. His face still burning from crying, now numb with blush. One hand holding Marshall's face, he moved back to look at him. 

"I... I, um"

"I love you, Bubbleboy," exclaimed Marshall Lee. "I love you so much, so god help me if you ever give yourself up to the ocean it'll be over my dead body."

Gumball mustered a laugh, covering his mouth. 

"It's true! We're meant to be together until the end of time. Even if you don't love me back I'll make you somehow."

Gumball smiled even wider. "Of course I'll love you then."

"Do you love me now too?"

"I wouldn't have kissed you otherwise."

"Say it then."

"Say what?" he chuckled.

"Say you love me!" he pouted.

Gumball huffed, "I love you, Vampire King."

"Damn right you do!"

They both laughed. 

Gumball wrapped his arms around Marshall Lee, causing him to do the same. Then Marshall Lee picked him up and started spinning them in circles, splashing water everywhere.

They continued to laugh, still clinging to each other. Both showering the other with kisses. Eventually they fell over, causing a wave of water to go everywhere. 

They sat in the ocean, allowing the water to fully soak their clothes. 

"Wait a minute! Does this officailly make us a thing?" said Marshall Lee sitting up.

"I guess it does," said Gumball pondering.

Marshall Lee dove towards Gumball, causing more water to erupt.

"I seriously love you so much," he said holding Gumball like a toy.

"I love you too, Marshall, but can we get out of the water now. I'm kinda cold."

"Gasp! Mr. 'I want to be consumed by the ocean' doesn't want to be in the ocean anymore?" he smirked.

"Hardy har har. Using what I said against me while I was in a vulnerable state is very low of you."

"Oh, my bad your majesty. How could I ever make it up to you?" said Marshall putting a hand up to his forehead.

"You could start by getting me warm purhaps?" said Gumball raising an eyebrow.

"I could think of a couple of ways to do that," he said leaning closer to Gumball.

"Marshall no, that's not what I meant!" he said blushing. "You're so bad." Gumball poked Marshall's face.

Marshall Lee let out a deep laugh. He then stood up, offering a hand to Gumball; pulling him forward. 

"Thanks... for everything," said Gumball rubbing his neck. 

Marshall Lee held Gumball's hand, lifting it to his lips to gently place a kiss. 

"Only for you, Bubbleboy."

\---

Gumball stumbled into Marshall's house, being careful as to not bump anything. He carried Marshall Lee over to the bright red couch, gently laying him upon it.

Gumball rushed over to the fridge, searching it for any food; but with no prevail. 

"What am I suppose to do now?" he cried out.

He quickly walked back over to Marshall Lee, who layed curled up. Gumball knelt next to the couch, taking hold of Marshall Lee's hand. 

"Please, Marshall," he said with a strained face, "please wake up." He held Marshall's cold hand, brushing it with his pastel pink fingers. Gumball drapped himself across the couch, crossing his arms while still holding Marshall lee's hand.

He stared at him intently, watching for any signs of movement.

"I'm here for you," Gumball whispered, closing his eyes. 

The darkness swallowed the two boys up. Their hushed breathing echoed through the room. 

Gumball struggled to stay awake, and soon enough drifted from consiousness; dreaming of happier thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was definitely something else. I based Gumball's anxiety off of my own expierences so please don't attack me. Also I know it's not really how he'd be in the show, but I wanted it for the story. 
> 
> Hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon, and if you made it this far THANK YOU!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the ending of this chapter is a bit rushed. I hope you guys like it still.

Marshall Lee slowly opened his eyes; he was still in pain from last night. He turned to noticed Gumball laying on the ground next to him.

He wondered when did he got home and how, but seeing how Gumball was there it must've been with his help. Why else would he be here?

Marshall Lee silently watched the boy as he slept peacefully. No matter what he did, he always looked flawless. 

Marshall Lee finally sat up, making sure not to wake Gumball. He crept through the dim lit hall to his room. He grabbed the pack of licorice that sat on his desk. He'd eaten some a few nights ago and didn't finish it, thankfully.

He took a bite, sucking all the color from it. He couldn't even savor the taste before he had to rush to the bathroom. Marshall Lee hurled himself over the toilet, throwing up clear fluid.

He wiped the corners of his mouth, removing vomit. He hunched over, sitting criss cross on the cold bathroom tile, anticipating the next sudden feeling. 

Marshall Lee could hear rapid foot steps coming from the hallway.

"Marshall?" said Gumball appearing in the doorway. "Are you alright?" he asked feverishly, sitting down on the floor next to him. "Do you need me to get you anything? Are you hungry? I can get you something to eat, or you can bite me if you really have to." Gumball touched Marshall Lee's forhead, looking him up and down. 

Marshall Lee was a bit taken aback. He didn't expect Gumball to care so much about him or how he was feeling at the least. He realized he was blushing when he saw Gumball give him a bewildered look. 

"Ah, sorry. That was a little much," said Gumball moving back. "I was just really worried since I found you practically dead on the edge of the forest. I didn't know what to do." He kneeded his hands into his lap.

Marshall Lee just sat there raising an eyebrow.

"Um, I can go, if that's what'd you prefer," said Gumball directioning torwards the door awkwardly. "I kno-"

"No, it's fine. I like the company," replied Marshall Lee. 

"Okay," Gumball said quietly.

They both looked away from each other. Considering what had happened yesterday, the atmosphere was tense. 

Marshall Lee groaned. "Why is it you find me when I'm at my worst?"

"Isn't it a good thing I did?"

Marshall Lee looked sullen. "Yeah, I guess." He felt his stomach rumble. "Oh no."

He arched back over the toilet, coughing up more liquids. The sound was revolting.

Gumball had an uneasy look, but he inched closer to Marshall Lee; patting his back and softly brushing loose strands of hair out of his face.

"Thanks," said Marshall Lee clinging to the bowl. 

Gumball hummed and continued to comfort him.

"Hey, could you get me a tissue or a napkin or something?" 

"Yup," said Gumball about to stand up; Marshall Lee tugged his pants.

"Try looking in the cabinet beneath the sink first," he gestered.

Gumball shuffled over to the cabinet, peering in to find numerous items; one being a box of unopened tissues. He picked the box up and slid it across the floor to Marshall Lee.

Marshall Lee opened the box up, tearing apart the plastic wrap with his black nails. He pulled out a tissue and wiped his runny nose. When he was done, he scrunched it up and tossed it into the trash can next to him, letting out an exaggerated sigh.

Gumball moved back over torwards Marshall Lee. 

"What happened last night?"

Marshall Lee thought for a minute. The whole reason he was like this was to forget about what happened with Gumball the other night, but he couldn't say that. Besides, he couldn't blame him; especially since he was there taking care of him now. 

"I just had too many drinks and not enough shades of red." He was telling the truth, for the most part.

"Oh," said Gumball. 

He seemed to believe it. Hopefully he won't ask any further questions.

"Why though? I thought you were smarter than that?"

Dammit.

"I guess I just got carried away," said Marshall Lee with a sheepish grin. He really did.

Gumball let out a little sigh. "I honestly thought you were dead."

"Me? Die? Pft, never. Only in your dreams, Bubbleboy," said Marshall Lee waving a hand. "Besides, what were you doing out in the woods anyways?"

-

Gumball stopped for a minute. He should've known that would be brought up. "Um, I was just going for a walk."

"A walk torwards my house?" questioned Marshall Lee. 

"Uhhh, I guess it was out of habit," said Gumball laughing nervously. Now wasn't the time to talk about feelings; not with how sick Marshall Lee appeared. 

-

Marshall Lee couldn't decipher what was the truth and what were lies. It didn't matter, Gumball was here with him now; so he should be happy. 

He stood up, beginning to strip his clothes off.

"Wha- what are you doing?" exclaimed Gumball, turning away.

"Don't be embarrased, it's nothing you haven't seen before," he said groaning, "I was gonna take a bath."

"Well do it when I'm not in here with you!" said Gumball flustered.

"What? You're not gonna assist me?" 

"NO!" he said storming out of the bathroom. 

Marshall Lee cackled. 

***

Marshall Lee sauntered into the living to find Gumball sitting on the couch. With one hand keeping his head up, he looked like he was beginning to doze off. 

Marshall Lee tapped Gumball on the shoulder, startling him.

"You good?"

Gumball jumped at Marshall's touch.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just a little tired. I mean, I didn't sleep all that well," said Gumball glancing at Marshall Lee, suggesting he was the reason why.

"Hey, I didn't force you to help me or stay. You chose to do that on your own."

Gumball huffed, "I know, I know."

Marshall Lee smiled at that. 

"So are we going?" said Gumball standing up.

"Going where exactly?"

"Grocery shopping."

Marshall Lee put his hands against his cheeks, his eyes shining like stars.

"Awwww, G, you're gonna take me grocery shopping?" he asked, as if he were an excited toddler.

"Ugh, yes. But only because you're sick," said Gumball booping him on the nose.

"Oh, so this isn't because you once had a thing for me?" teased Marshall Lee.

Gumball's cheeks turned a bright pink. "No. Besides you should be grateful, especially since I could be doing other more important things."

"Touche, Bubbleboy."

***

Marshall Lee detransformed from a bat, setting Gumball lightly on the ground.

"You really didn't have to do that," said Gumball with a concerned look on his face.

"It was faster than walking," shrugged Marshall Lee, "Plus now I have an excuse for you to push me around in a shopping cart."

"Wow, aren't you just so clever," Gumball said, deadpanning.

"Hey, modern problems require modern solutions, Gumball," said Marshall Lee pointing a finger towards him.

"I suppose," he said walking in with Marshall Lee next to him. They both looked around.

It was a small convenience store called Foodland, talk about basic. There were multiple aisles filled with a variety of things to pick from. A few refridgerated sections could be seen torwards the back. Neon lights flickered throughout, labeling sections such as "Snacks" and "Drinks." The checkered floor reflected the flourescent lights. And a bear sat at the cashregister lifelessly, waiting for any customers.

As soon as they stepped in, a bell jingled, causing the bear to look up. He smiled and waved, then went back to sipping on a slushie.

"Um, I don't think they have shopping carts, Marshall," said Gumball looking around.

"Aw what?" he said pouting, "And I was looking forward to that!"

Gumball glanced at him and sighed. He turned and arched his back, "Hop on."

Marshall Lee looked at him. "Wait a minute," he said waving his hands, "Are you offering me a piggy-back ride?"

"Yes. Now hop on before I change my mind."

Marshall Lee giddy with excitement, got on Gumball's back, wrapping his arms loosly around his neck. 

"This is waaaayyy better than getting pushed in a shopping cart."

Gumball just rolled his eyes.

"So, what exactly are we getting?" asked Gumball.

"I don't know, whatever looks good."

Their eyes dragged across the endless aisles of food, causing their mouths to water. Gumball's stomach growled.

"Sounds like someone's hungry," chuckled Marshall Lee, "Although I guess I am too."

"Yeah, I don't normally eat this stuff, but it actually seems quite appetising."

Marshall Lee screeched, trying to get off of Gumball's back.

"Wha-"

"I LOVE THESE!" cried Marshall Lee holding a bag of what appeared to be a rip off of hot cheetos. He walked down the aisle, turning the corner. He made another loud gasp.

"AND LICORICE!" 

-

Gumball was silent, amazed by how child-like this boy could be. He stood straight, taking a minute for himself to look at the snack filled shelves. There were like a thousand things to pick from, it was hard just to choose one.

-

Marshall Lee found himself looking at the drink section, his eyes focused on a tiny carton of strawberry milk. He opened up the cooler, letting cold air seep out, quickly grabbing the small milk carton. He carried it along with the other goodies he has in his arms, making his way torwards Gumball.

"Hey, look what I found, G, it's your favorite," he said handing him the drink.

"Heh, I'm surprised you remember," said Gumball taking the milk.

"How could I not."

Gumball grinned, "Gosh it's been so long since I've had this." He took a minute, looking Marshall Lee up and down.

"Maybe we should get something other than snacks? Like something that's red and nutritious. Need me remind you, you were throwing up less than an hour ago," said Gumball with his arms crossed.

"I guess that means you don't want this," said Marshall Lee snatching the tiny carton from Gumball. 

"Marshall!" he whined.

"You'll have to catch me if you want it back!" said Marshall Lee fleeing.

"Marshall stop messing around," he sighed as he watched him turn to another aisle. 

Gumball turned the corner to follow him, but Marshall Lee already disappeared to elsewhere. 

"Marshall," exclaimed Gumball, "This isn't funny."

He crossed his arms, continuing down the aisle. His steps echoing through the compact store. He could hear a muffled giggle from one direction. Gumball rushed to the other side, "Ha!"

Nobody was there. While he stood there with a puzzled look, a few bags were rustled in another aisle over. He hunched down, low enough to where he couldn't be seen and began creeping quietly in that direction. This time he'll catch him. He paused, waiting for another sound to notify him of Marshall Lee's position. 

He held his breath, listening. A few minutes passed.

"Gumball," said Marshall Lee looking around, "Are you o-"

Gumball popped out and tackled him, throwing them both on the ground. His arms wrapped tightly around Marshall Lee, both laying amidst the scattered items.

"Caught ya," said Gumball giving him a cheeky grin.

"That's not fair, I thought something happened to you," Marshall Lee huffed out.

"Yeah right."

"It's true!"

"Um are you guys gonna pay for that?" asked the Bear peering over the two of them. 

The boys looked at each other then to the cashier, both a little embarrased.

Gumball managed to choke out a quiet "yes," clearly a little flustered by his current state.

"Then I'll go ahead and bring some of your stuff to the register," said the Bear politely, as he began picking up the items from the floor. He left the aisle, leaving the boys to talk.

"Well that went smoothly," said Marshall Lee lifting them both up.

"Could have been worse," said Gumball shrugging as he picked up the remaining items.

Gumball and Marshall Lee walked to the register, sliding the rest of the goods they had onto the counter. 

As the Bear was scanning the items, he starred at the boys for a moment.

"How long have you guys been together?" he asked.

Marshall Lee almost choked on his spit, and Gumball's eyes were wider than ever. 

"We're not together," they said in unison.

The Bear stifled a laugh, "Sorry, I just assumed." He finished scanning the last item, and placed it in a plastic bag.

Gumball reached into his pocket to grab money, handing it to the cashier. 

Marshall Lee grabbed the bags, waving goodbye to the Bear alongside Gumball as they walked outside. 

The sun was beginning to set with the fresh night air developing. Marshall Lee took a seat on what was left of the crumbling sidewalk. Gumball sitting down next to him.

Marshall Lee dug through one of the plastic bags and handed Gumball the carton of milk. He took out a red gatorade for himself. 

"Here's to you and me Bubbleboy," said Marshall Lee raising his drink. 

Gumball did the same and took a sip of his refreshment.

It was silent, but that didn't last long after Marshall Lee let out a loud chuckle.

"What?" asked Gumball.

"I'm just surprised that the cashier thought we were," he paused, "that we were-"

"Dating," said Gumball cutting him off.

"Yeah," he said taking a sip of his drink.

They both were quiet. 

Gumball clutched the carton, tensing up. 

"Is the idea of that, that bad?" his voice filled with meloncholy. He twisted the straw in his drink, waiting for a response.

Marshall Lee looked over to Gumball, his brows furrowed. There was a twinkle in his eyes that reflected his own sadness. It didn't take long for him to answer.

He sighed. "Of course not," he said then turned away, kicking a pebble with his shoe.

Gumball rested his head on Marshall Lee's shoulder.

They both sat there, taking in the last bit of sunlight before it was hidden behind the trees and hills in the distance. The moon becoming more clear now, as the night sky grew overhead. 

"Marshall," said Gumball raising his head to look at his pale face.

"Yes?" he said, gazing back intently. 

Gumball hesitated, taking a breath. He looked like he was about to say something, but decided otherwise.

Marshall Lee could tell, so he inched closer to Gumball; filling the empty space between them. He set his drink down, and extended a hand torwards his face.

Gumball leaned forward slowly, placing a hand on Marshall Lee's. 

Their heads turned to interlock like a puzzle, lips barely touching.

Before they could kiss though, Gumball backed away. 

"We should head back now," said Gumball looking down. 

"Yeah," said Marshall Lee, removing his hand out from under Gumball's.

He stood up grabbing the bags. 

Gumball just watched, as his heart ached with remorse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O
> 
> So close, yet so far ;) I'm trying not to rush this too much. 
> 
> Thanks again for the kudos guys!!! It makes me so happy :D
> 
> Also would yall be interested if I made a playlist of the songs I listen to while writing this? Let me know because it inspires me a lot and I'd love to share it with yall.


End file.
